A Father's Love
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: Harry and Sirius through the years. R&R please!


I was in a very Harry/Sirius (No Slash) mood. I just love the two of them so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1981<strong>_

**Sirius **

He knew he had reached Azkaban before he saw it. There was no mistaking that cold depressing feeling and soon he was hearing Hagrid's booming voice _"They're dead, Sirius"_

He still couldn't believe it. They were gone because of him and there was nothing he could do. He found himself thrown onto the floor of his new home. He curled into a ball and left the tears fall.

I'm sorry James, I failed you. And worse, I failed Harry.

**Harry**

When he woke up, he knew he still wasn't in his own bed. His snitch nightlight wasn't there and neither were his four favourite teddies, the wolf; dog; rat and stag. Suddenly a bright light hit him as that mean looking woman opened the door to the dusty cupboard.

He started to cry; she wasn't the one he wanted to see. Or that big scary man; or that boy who looked like that little pig in the picture book Mummy gave him.

He wanted Mummy and Daddy; he wanted Uncles Sirius, Remus and Peter.

He wanted to go home.

_**1983**_

**Harry**

It had been two years since that fateful night and Harry was still with his aunt and uncle. He couldn't remember that night very well but he remembered enough to wonder why none of his uncles had come to get him. Especially Uncle Sirius, who he supposed was his favourite uncle as he was the only one whose name he could remember.

He didn't dare mention anything to his aunt and uncle. In fact he didn't dare speak much with them at all because he always said the wrong thing and ended up being locked up in his cupboard for days.

In his cupboard he cried himself to sleep asking himself, did Uncle Sirius not love him anymore?

**Sirius**

Happy memories. Was there such thing? For the regular criminals in here, it was hard to keep track of the days but Sirius knew he had been sitting in his cell for the past 783 days, 13 hours and 39 minutes. The wonders of knowing you are innocent. Yet sometimes he wished he could lose his mind like everyone else that was locked up in the fortress. Maybe that way he could forget the guilt of what he had done to the Potters. He may not have told Voldemort where to find them but he gave that betraying, backstabbing rat the opportunity to do just that. And while he was stuck in this hell hole, that coward was out there revelling in his success and Harry was without his family.

Just thinking about Harry was like a knife to his heart. Harry barely three years old and probably doesn't remember anything. He would give anything to see him one more time. To give him one last hug. To tell him he loved him and sorry for failing to keep his family safe like he had promised.

_**1988**_

**Harry**

He was locked in the cupboard and he could hear Uncle Vernon shouting at him from the other side. He had to bring home a school report today about being caught climbing onto the school roof. It was Dudley and his gang's fault but there was no way he was going to mention that to his uncle.

Soon Uncle Vernon had seemed to shout himself hoarse and then he heard the slamming of the living room door. He sat on his small bed in the cupboard wondering how long he would have to wait before he could sneak out to steal food from the fridge.

He remembered nothing about his mum and dad. Aunt Petunia had told him that they had died in a car crash, but he couldn't bring himself to believe her. It just didn't seem right to him. He had finally given up hope that a relative would come to rescue him from the hell that was the Dursley's.

**Sirius**

He could yet again hear his mother shrieking at him, telling him he was worthless; a disgrace; a waste of space; a born failure. Could it be after all these years, his dear old mum had been right. He could feel himself falling into depression. No! I'm innocent, I'm innocent!

It was all he could do to stop himself from losing his mind but when he was able to keep his head he could feel a raw anger boil up inside him. That rat was the reason he was in here. He would get out of here at some stage and when he did, he would commit the crime he was convicted of.

_**1990**_

**Harry**

Guess where he was. Yes that's right, he was locked in his cupboard. . . . again! Wasn't being stuck up a tree until midnight because of that crazy dog punishment enough. He doubted he would see the outside of the cupboard until the end of Aunt Marge's stay. He knew that Aunt Marge would stay near the door and boom out everything she thought was wrong with him. And with nowhere to go he would have to endure it. As she kept droning on and on he started humming. _Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me._

**Sirius**

He was thinking about the letter Lily had sent him only a couple of weeks before they died. She had told him that Harry was absolutely overjoyed with his toy broomstick. He could just imagine Harry zooming around a foot above the ground, his mind cast back to the photo all he was able to see of James was his legs as he chased Harry around. They all knew Harry was going to be a quidditch player; he wouldn't be James kid if he wasn't. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he was going to be on his house qudditch team. But of course there was just one thing, none of them were going to be around to see it. He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. He blinked the tears back and whispered for no one to hear, happy birthday Harry.

_**1992**_

**Harry**

The summer was long and lonely. Why hadn't Ron and Hermione wrote to him? Ron had even said that he would invite him over to his house. That promise is all that has been keeping him going. True the Dursley's were now so afraid of him that they were not being _very _cruel to him; but with just Dudley to talk to, he was becoming more and more depressed. He couldn't wait for the summer to be over so he could go back to where he belonged.

That was another reason why he was so depressed. He always knew that he didn't belong with the Dursleys but after being in the Wizarding World everything about life with the Dursley's seemed even more abnormal. Funny how Uncle Vernon was always going on about how abnormal and freakish Harry was and now Harry felt exactly the same way about him, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

**Sirius**

He had now been in Azkaban Prison for eleven years. A very long time, especially when you know you shouldn't be there.

He was having one of those days, so he was curled up in his animagus form. He could hear his dear old cousin, Bellatrix screaming in her sleep a few cells away. If it wasn't for his ability to turn into a big black shaggy dog, he would probably be in the same position. As always his mind drifted to Harry. He was almost twelve now, freshly out of his first year. He smiled, thinking about all the things he would have got up to in Hogwarts. If he was anything like Lily he would be excelling in every possible way and have his cheeky comments at the ready. If he was anything like James, he would be messing around, loved by everyone and would be looking forward to trying out for the House Team next year. He couldn't help but smile. He was back in his own world.

_**1993**_

**Sirius**

That imbecilic Fudge came to inspect the prison today. He was definitely uncomfortable there, with The Daily Prophet clutched in his hand and nodding stupidly at every criminal.

When Fudge came to a stop outside his cell, he almost laughed at the shock on his face. Fudge didn't seem to be able to comprehend how he wasn't insane like the people around him. He decided to rub it in a bit and asked if he could have his paper. Well he _did _miss doing the crosswords. He chuckled as a very flustered Fudge moved onto the next cell. Merlin help him when he got to Bellatrix.

The headline story madehim smile, Ministry Of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize.  
>Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has one the<br>annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

He couldn't be happier for the Weasley's. He remembered Arthur from the Order and knew that no one deserved the prize more than them. There was a loud bang and Fudge could be seen walking briskly away, making him chuckle again, however, his happy mood was short lived as his eyes drifted down to the picture of the Weasley's. Molly Weasley looking happy as always; the balding Arthur. Bill had grown up since the last time he had seen him; the forever pompous Percy; the troublesome twosome – as Lily used to call them – Fred and George; wow small baby Ron was definitely not a small baby anymore. He saw a young girl standing next to Ron and realised that Molly finally got the daughter she had always wanted.

He was about to turn the page when he saw what was on Ron's shoulder. It was a small fat rat. To everyone in the world the rat meant nothing, it was just Ron's pet but to Sirius that rat meant everything that was wrong in the world. That rat was not a pet, he was a murdering coward; and what's worse, and it was at Hogwarts with Harry in the perfect position, if even the slightest rumour of Voldemort . . . No he couldn't let that happen.

He transformed into a dog and waited. Finally the dementors opened the door to his cell and he slipped passed them and out of the Fortress. He jumped into the sea and started swimming to shore. Even though he was now on a mission to make sure Harry was safe, he couldn't hold in the feeling of jubilation. He was no longer in his cell, no longer in Azkaban; he was free.

**Harry**

This year was turning out to be a _little _better than last year. He was sitting on his bed with the album Hagrid had given him at the end of first year, it was the best present he had ever gotten. He now got a glimpse at his parents' life – his old life, the one he wished he still had. Here in his room as the sun sets, he could just imagine what his life was like before Voldemort. He had now faced him twice in two years and he had barely made it out alive but with pure luck and his friends he pulled through. Hermione had told him before that she was sometimes scared if something would happen, but hey, who knows what could happen, but one thing's true and that is tomorrows a brand new day.

He thought back to the news today and remembered that escaped criminal, Sirius Black. He felt an odd twinge in his stomach as he thought about Black. For some strange reason that he couldn't for the life of him shake off, he felt as if he knew him from somewhere.

_**1994**_

**Sirius**

He definitely preferred his new lodgements to his cell in Azkaban. He was sitting on a sandy beach in Morocco, there was no way dementors would come here; he was safe. He was finishing a letter to Harry, it was nowhere the same as living with him but unfortunately that rat was adamant that his godson should have no family.

Saying he was appalled about how Harry's relatives treated him would be the understatement of the century. He knew that Lily and her sister never got along but, to take that out on her innocent nephew was just dreadful. It made him feel worse about his time in Azkaban. While he was in there, Harry was being abused by his meant to be caring aunt and uncle. He felt like such a failure. He looked at the last letter Harry had sent him, Harry didn't seem to blame him at all, and he didn't seem to think that there was anything to forgive. He had mentioned that he was just happy that he now had a family member that he was proud to call his family.

This just made the feeling worse.

**Harry**

He was sitting on his bedroom floor eating some of the sugar free snacks that Hermione had sent. Each one was like a little piece of heaven, made even better by the sounds of Dudley complaining downstairs. He had something Dudley wanted; he had something Dudley couldn't have. The tables had turned – finally; not that he would let the Dursley's know that he would have the sweets taken off him faster than he could say but.

He was feeling really good this summer, he may have lost the whole I - have - the - power - to - give - your - son - back - his - pigtail weapon last year, but he now had a new one and it was called, I - have - an - escaped - convicted - murderer - for - a – godfather - who - would - turn - you - all – into - toads - if - I – asked - him - to. With that and Ron's promise to bring him to the Quidditch World up he could definitely say yes, life was good.

_**1995**_

**Harry**

He was lying in his bed shaking he had had another nightmare about the graveyard. It was becoming a nightly occurrence. That and with no one giving him any information about what is going on, the summer was turning out to be the worst ever. He hated having to relive the return of Voldemort. The dreams were so vivid that it was like he was back there. He wanted it to stop so he could get a decent night's sleep. He felt childish for wanting someone like a father to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. He wanted Sirius.

**Sirius**

He was worried. He could tell that Harry was getting irritated about being kept in the dark. He knew Harry was like his mother and he would unleash the famous Evans Temper when he got there.

He thought back to after the third task; Harry had been so shaken and it took an agonising effort to leave him there in the hospital wing. At Remus' all he wanted to do was run back there, take Harry and go as far away as possible. He just wanted to keep him safe.

He kept telling himself he was safe. He was at the Dursley's. He was safe. He had just started to believe what he was saying when Remus bursted in and ruined it all. "Harry's been attacked"

_**1996**_

**Sirius**

As Bellatrix cast the curse and he fell through the veil, he thought of James.

I'm sorry James, if I hadn't failed Harry back then; I have definitely failed him now.

**Harry**

He was in shock. Sirius was dead, and it was all because of him. He had lost the closest thing to a father and now he was alone; an orphan yet again.

_**1998**_

**Harry**

The last of the funerals were over and Kingsley had been made the permanent minister for magic. Harry looked around him; Ginny was holding his hand tightly. The pain of Fred's death and funeral was showing on her face. Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of them with their arms around each other.

He then looked at Andromeda. She had lost almost her entire family with just her grandson, his godson, left. He could still remember the day Remus asked him to be Teddy's godfather. It was a happy day, probably the happiest day of the year.

He remembered his own godfather, who had given up so much for him but still had himself convinced that he had failed him. Harry could safely say he hadn't. Sirius had given him in those two short years, all the love a father could give.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sooo what did you think? Review please! - Ali


End file.
